Wonder Woman
Given life by the Greek Gods as a gift to the queen of the Amazons, Diana was also given many special gifts by those same gods. When the time came to send a representative, a champion, back to the world of men, Diana was the victor in the trials that were held, and earned her right to journey to Man's World. That was some twenty years ago. Upon her first arrival, a massive media campaign by the publicist Mindy Meyer made Diana virtually a household name. Since that time, she has become well-known on many levels; as the Princess of Themyscira, as Themyscira's ambassador to the U.N., as a member of the Justice League, and as the superheroine Wonder Woman. Diana remains virtually a household word across most of the world, but especially in America. Superman is more famous and well-known than she is, but not many other heroes are. The media image of the beautiful and exotic supernatural princess is an easily captivating one. Background "Mister President, we've looked into the individual you requested. I have to say, Sir, I'm a little concerned by how little we actually know about Diana Prince." The file, a secure flash-drive, is handed to the President sitting behind his desk. The Documentation reads as followed: SECURITY CLEARANCE ECHELON Diana Prince, aka. Diana of Themyscira, aka. Princess of the Amazon, aka Wonder Woman of the JLA. YEAR OF FIRST ENCOUNTER: 1941 PLACE OF ORIGIN: Themyscira -THEMYSCIRA- Themyscira, as defined by the official documentation provided by the Embassy in Washington D.C., is a hidden island somewhere off the coast of Ancient Greece States. Created for the purpose of sanctuary for all women killed by any man through the course of history, it is ruled by Queen Hippolyta and protected by an elite cadre of dangerous women known as the Amazon. "Why don't we have any arial footage of this island?" The President wonders aloud, "Sir, we have been entirely unable of locating the island by any conventional means.. the only person who would know, isn't telling.. and frankly, sir, I doubt we could make her if we wanted to." DIANA OF THEMYSCIRA Diana has stated she was the last woman created prior to the current age. The daughter of Hippolyta, she was a spirit held back for several hundred years by the Greek Goddesses. It is said that she was crafted from Clay ont he banks of Paradise Island and given power by the Greek Pantheon who gifted her each from their abilities. Blessing her with a small piece of themselves. THE PANTHEON Demeter gifted her with great Strength Athena with wisdom and courage Artemis with the hunters heart Aphrodite with beauty and an open heart Hestia with the firy protection of her sisters Hermes with speed and flight "So I'm suppose to believe that Gods from Greek history made this woman? That's what you're telling me?" The President asked Skeptical while the agent could offer only a shrug and; "Sir, this is what we could find. Keep reading." CHAMPION OF THEMYSCIRA Diana grew up among countless sisters and mothers who guided her in combat training. She stood among them as their very best, but Hippolyta forebid her intervention in any of their contests of strength or wars against the enemies of their Goddesses. Concerned was she that Ares, god of war, might come for her should he ever become aware of her presence, Diana disobeyed her Queen mother to participate in a contest to name the first emissary to the mortal world. A contest that she easily won. MAN'S WORLD Diana came beyond the Chaos Vail in a time of great strife in the world. The United States had just joined the war against German and its Axis. Mixed in amongst them were agents on both sides of the war were agents of Ares who used the conflict to push the Gods agenda against humanity. She was highly decorated for her involvement in combat, leading troops across all of Germany as they marched through the heavily fortified enemy. Her abilities saw her decorated with some of the highest honors a civilian combatant can receive from almost every allied nation, excluding Russia. She also symbolized the fighting spirit of women back home. After the war she disappeared for reasons nobody is entirely certain about and paid little attention to the affairs of men. When she resurfaced, it was during the Vietnam Crisis and led to what would later be dubbed The incident. THE INCIDENT Manipulated by evil agents, Diana character was smeared back home. Pictures surfaced of her fighting AGAINST American forces, though the validity of the pictures is still largely debated. Though she was cleared of wrong doing by a tribunal, many government officials worried they had mistaken in the trust they had given her. Upon returning home, she hired a publicist at the behest of her friends and formally established the Embassy of Themyscira when her official nationalization was revoked. "I remember this.. My dad said she should have been put in prison... my mom said she was being framed. It nearly divided my family." The President frowns a little as he continues to read. EMBASSY OF THEMYSCIRA The establishment of the Embassey led to official relations between Themyscira and the rest of the world. Until it was established, the place was considered a myth every bit as unlikely as the Greek Gods themselves. Diana became the first representative of the Amazons, but others would soon find their way to the Man's World. THE JUSTICE LEAGUE With the growing threat of powers far beyond the scope of the Government to combat, several heroes from different parts of the world came together to form the Justice League. A collection of the worlds finest, Diana was a founding member and one of the "Big Three" next to the likes of Superman and the Entity believed to be The Batman. The trio solidified the power of these heroes against threats far too great for any one of them to combat and established bases across the world. None so grand as that of the Hall of Justice and Watchtower which orbits Earth. "None of this tells me what I asked you to find." The President goes through the information again, shaking his head throughout. "Sir, I don't know what to tell you. I guess we'll have to wait and see if she has any ulterior motives, but I think it's safe to say that she's been a huge boon to, not just the United States, but the entire world...." The computer screen goes dark as the President reaches up to turn it off. "Let's hope so, agent. For all of our sake." Personality Spirit of a Warrior: Diana has a warriors heart and the prowess to carry it out. She is an Amazon and fights for something far bigger than nations or states. She fights for people and the ideals that govern them. Whenever the wars of men grow so dangerous that they require a helping hand to end, Diana is there. Whenever a great evil, be it monster, powered, or national, rises... Diana is there. She is at the front lines of every conflict, leading whatever troops follow her by example. Truth of the Gods: Diana isn't above deception, but she never lies. What she believes is what she says, what she says is what she means. She's not afraid to speak her mind or stand up for those beliefs, she is the embodiment of something greater that Humanity can be. Protective Like a Mother Hen: Those to whom Diana extends her protection are as sacred to her as would be any children. She'll go to great lengths to see no harm has come to them and woe unto anyone who harms one of her charges under her watchful protection. Not a God: She is not infallable and she makes mistakes. She stands for something, something she believes is good and just, but sometimes those ideals can be manipulated or twisted against the people she fights so hard to protect. She can be deceived, even if it is difficult, and she can be manipulated, even more so. She can be beaten down, she can be knocked off her pillar, but she cannot be KEPT there. Logs First Player's Logs 2012 Logs *2012-05-09 - Mongul Mania - It's a battle royale at the Palladium Gardens when Cheetah attacks Wonder Woman, while Mongul comes Earthside to attack Supergirl. Hawkman, Slobo, and Guy round out the slamfest! *2012-05-14 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: The Interview - An interview is given by Wonder Woman (and Supergirl) by three reporters with different viewpoints - Cass de la Croix, Lois Lane-Kent, and Cat Grant! *(DP: 2012-05-14 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: Superheroines in Today's World) *(DP: 2012-05-14 - Heroes Respond to S.T.A.R. Labs Accident) *(DP: 2012-05-25 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: Superheroes in Today's World) *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Night of the Unliving Dead - Wonder Woman, Captain America, Nightwing, and Hero Girl arrive in the City of the Dead! *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 1 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Kang, Programmer of the Labyrinth! *2012-08-07 - Courtesy and Convenience - Wonder Woman and Kyle Rayner meet with Iron Man to discuss arrangements for having the Justice League and the Avengers work together. *2012-08-15 - Returning the Torch - Conner returns the cape, metaphorically, to Clark. Diana and Krypto are there to celebrate the occasion. There are cookies, and father/son bonding. *2012-08-31 - Invader Skrull: Tie Me Up Wonder Woman! - Natu meets two of the founders of the Justice League, to discuss a new crisis. *2012-09-01 - Invader Skrull: From Lighthearted to Serious Business - Power Girl and Wonder Woman talk about the Skrulls, how the internet crowd views them both and then about the chip on Karen's shoulder. Someone ended up punched. *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Alien Abduction - The new JL elite team hold a meeting for status updates and to welcome new team member, Green Arrow. *2012-09-27 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Long Live Insanity! - Heroes Vs. Space Ship, Stay Tuned! *2012-10-05 - Invader Skrull: Womb Raider - Booster Gold turns out to be a Skrull Impostor, as a Skrull computer virus invades the Watchtower's core system, including the Womb! *2012-10-06 - Invader Skrull: The Invaders Get Invaded 1 - Justice League - Team 1 (members of the Justice League) create a distraction during an attack on the Skrull mothership! *2012-11-29 - Nesting - Natu steps forward to finally admit to Diana her wish for a life here on Earth, and to be part of the bigger picture there. 2013 Logs *2013-04-23 - Brute and the Beast - Wonder Woman (DC) VS. Hercules (Marvel), that is just dirty! *2013-05-23 - Geno-Cide Order of Pain - There's a new agent of devastation in town, and her ... its ... name is Genocide. *(DP: 2013-05-23 - Slam in Metropolis) *2013-10-29 - Mummy Mayhem - Cyberdragon confronts his past and his present, and potentially his destiny against the mummy Imhotep. NPC *2015-09-23 - Why Did It Have to be Ninjas? - Batman and Wolverine beat up an army of ninjas. Nuff said. *2017-01-29 - The Art of Muppetry - A Race of Felt-Based Lifeforms called Muppets send a video message from the past. Or Kara and Peter watch the Muppet Show. 2017 Logs *TBA Second Player's Logs *TBA Gallery Wonder_woman2_by_protokitty.jpg Wonder_woman_sunset_by_protokitty.jpg Wonder_woman_by_protokitty.jpg Women_of_wonder_day_2011_color_by_protokitty.jpg Wonder_Woman3.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Washington DC Category:Themyscira Category:DC Taken